The best for both of us
by cakelyn
Summary: Felicity makes a rash decision, one that Oliver didn't see coming. No one saw coming... Takes place after the events of 'Heir to the Demon'. This is an angst story. One shot for now, but I may turn it into a story.


So this story is really an angsty story. I had this thought when I was walking to the bus stop, it is sad. I'm not sure if I should keep it a one shot or keep it going...

* * *

Felicity walked towards Verdant from her car. She gripped the tiny flash-drive in her hands as she took a deep breath in, pushing down tears that were threatening to fall.

After Felicity told Oliver about Thea, she could see how his world was shattering. When she had confronted him about it after he announced his mother for mayor, he told her that he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at his mother, but she could see the look in his eyes. The hurt, the pain, the deception. And she was the one who lit the match, igniting the internal fire within him, that would eventually, end their friendship. She could see the way he looked at her every time. This began to look down after Russia, it had gotten even worse after she told Barry who was under the hood. Things had been strained. Strained is an understatement Felicity thought as she got closer to the door. The pair had been fighting a lot more. After She joked about having a shot as employee of the month, the tension eased up. But between Isabel, the Bronze Tiger, Roy and now this. It was no match for the destructive path they were on.

Felicity opened the door to Verdant and walked through the club. It was too early for the club to be open, which Felicity was thankful for. She was hoping that because of this, Thea would still be at home. Hopefully Oliver too, she wanted to leave the flash-drive there and get out quietly. She couldn't have been more wrong. She walked down the stairs to find Oliver zipping his pants up, sans shirt still. And Sara was pulled her shirt on.

'Wow, I really have to knock in this place, yeah I'm going to go.' Felicity said and went back up the stairs

'Felicity! Wait!' Oliver called after her but she kept going up the stairs. The door closed behind of her and she kept walking through the club, hoping to escape out before Oliver came up. And again, the universe decided to conspire against her as she heard the door open and Oliver call after her.

'Felicity, please wait.' Oliver called after her. The door closed and she stopped and stood in that spot, facing the outside door, not wanting to turn around to face him.

'Felicity.' Oliver said and he placed his arm on her shoulder. 'Let me explain.'

'No..no need.' She said and turned around to face him. 'It was exactly what it looks like.' She said with more spite than she intended. 'You two are good together, can understand each others pain. I'm happy for you really.' Felicity said through a smile, with tears at the brim on her eyes.

'Felicity, please-'

'Oliver.' She said quietly. She grabbed his hand and turned his palm upwards towards her and laid the flash-drive in her hand into his. She balled his palm up around the flash-drive.

'What...Felicity?' He said and he looked at her. That look was her breaking point as a pair of tears slipped down her cheeks.

'We each need space, after everything that has happened. We...we need this Oliver.' She said and removed her hand from his.

'What is this?'

'It's a key, and a document.'

'Of?'

'My resignation...for both jobs.'

'Felicity...please-' Oliver started but stopped when she held her hand up.

'You don't need me anymore. Not with everything that has happened. I just seem to cause you more trouble. You have Sara now, she doesn't get in trouble as much as I do. She can...get through to you as well.' Felicity said and took a step back away from him.

'Felicity, I need yo-'

'Not anymore. That flashdrive is also a key, it unlocks a program I created and installed on the computers downstairs. It is basically me, without well...me..I suppose.' She said and turned away from him.

'Felicity.' He said and grabbed her arm.

'Please OLiver.' She said and took her arm away. 'Don't make this harder than it needs to be.' She said and walked away. He kept shouting her name, even as she exited the club. Felicity walked to her car and got in. When she was fully buckled is when the tears started to fall. She laid her head against the steering wheel and cried. She slowly drove away from the club.

Oliver kept calling after Felicity, he slumped to his knees after the club doors closed. He gripped the flash-drive in his hand. He heard the door to the downstairs open and closed.

'Ollie?' Sara asked as he approached him. 'What happened?'

'Felicity..she...she left.' Oliver said slowly.

'why? Because of us? Oliver let me go talk to her.' sara said and started to walk away but Oliver stopped her.

'No...because of things that have happened between us from the past couple of fews and recently. She blames herself...for a lot. She said we both needed it.'

'Need what?'

'Space.' Oliver said and he looked down at the flash-drive. 'I just...I never...'

'Never what?' Sara asked and took a step closer to Oliver.

'I never thought I'd lose her. She always seemed like the one thing that would have always been here, with me. For me..' Oliver said and trailed off.

'How come you were never with her with her then?' Sara asked. Oliver just looked at Sara and she could tell in his eyes he didn't have an answer. 'So Ollie, go to her now, before it's too late.' Sara finished the sentence and Oliver ran out of the door.

Dig and Sara sat in the basement, Sara filled Dig in on the few details she knew when Oliver stumbled in the fell to his knees onto the ground.

'She...She's gone.' Oliver said.

* * *

So that's all for today guys. So I'm not sure if I should turn this into a story, or just keep it a one shot.

Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
